Problem: Michael walked to a grocery store and decided to buy a potato for $4.22. Michael handed the salesperson $9.92 for his purchase. How much change did Michael receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Michael received, we can subtract the price of the potato from the amount of money he paid. The amount Michael paid - the price of the potato = the amount of change Michael received. ${9}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ Michael received $5.7 in change.